


Везучая девица, или Почему Гарри Поттер хотел бы быть Спящей Красавицей

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Гарри достал «Книгу сказок», которую собирался прочесть. Яркая обложка изображала драконов и эльфов, троллей и принцесс. Злая колдунья в чёрном шёлковом платье держала в вытянутой руке червивое яблоко. Наклонившийся принц собирался поцеловать спящую принцессу... Принц? Хм-м. Пожалуй, стоило начать с этой истории.





	Везучая девица, или Почему Гарри Поттер хотел бы быть Спящей Красавицей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky Bint (or Why Harry Potter wants to be Sleeping Beauty)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440436) by asnowyowl. 



> Оригинал фика был написан для Secret Snarry 2011 по заявке #38: «У Гарри совершенно нормальное воображение».

* * *

Гарри чувствовал себя непослушным нарушителем, словно был первогодкой, пойманным после отбоя. Но всё-таки решил, что ничем не рискует. Ученики должны были приехать только на следующей неделе, а большинство остальных профессоров ещё не успели вернуться из своих летних отпусков. Гарри трансфигурировал часть слизеринского стола в мягкий диван (разумеется, гриффиндорской расцветки) и растянулся на нём, даже не став снимать ботинки.  
  
Его новые комнаты в Хогвартсе казались ему совершенно чужими. В них не ощущалось уюта. А вот Большой зал был для него почти как дом родной (если, конечно, Гарри удавалось избегать воспоминаний о последней битве).  
  
Чтобы прогнать эти мрачные мысли, Гарри достал «Книгу сказок», которую собирался прочесть. Яркая обложка изображала драконов и эльфов, троллей и принцесс. Злая колдунья в чёрном шёлковом платье держала в вытянутой руке червивое яблоко. Наклонившийся принц собирался поцеловать спящую принцессу. Принц? Хм-м. Пожалуй, стоило начать с этой истории.  
  
Как новому профессору маггловедения, Гарри сказали (разумеется, сказала Гермиона), что учеников может заинтересовать сравнительный анализ маггловских волшебных сказок и реально существующих заклинаний. Гарри не был уверен, что его так уж увлекла эта идея, но, поскольку у него не было никаких получше, согласился попробовать.  
  
«Спящая Красавица» оказалась четвёртой по счёту сказкой в книге. На картинке была нарисована миловидная девушка со светлыми распущенными волосами. И почему их всегда изображали блондинками? Гарри закрыл глаза и представил себе принцессу с тёмными волосами. С довольно короткими тёмными волосами. И вообще, возможно, эта принцесса вовсе не должна быть принцессой. Разве в волшебных сказках не должны присутствовать персонажи-геи? Ну конечно, должны. Гарри решил, что не стоит делать принцессу ещё одним принцем, иначе впоследствии это может запутать читателей — а вот рыцарь или оруженосец вполне подойдут. Пожалуй, лучше оруженосец. В этом образе сразу чувствовались юность и энергичность.  
  
Гарри также терпеть не мог, когда всех «хороших» персонажей в волшебных сказках делали красивыми, а злых — уродливыми. В жизни всё было совсем не так просто. Поэтому он представил себе своего Оруженосца другим. У него были бы очки, шишковатые коленки и шрам на… хм-м… подбородке… или на щеке… или на лбу… да, пожалуй, на лбу будет лучше всего. Гарри почти видел его воочию (по правде говоря, Оруженосец очень напоминал его собственное отражение в зеркале). Снова открыв глаза, Гарри начал читать.  
  
_«Злая ведьма ткнула в младенца своим узловатым пальцем и прошипела: «Через шестнадцать лет ты уколешь палец веретеном, и тобой овладеет…»_  
  
Слово «овладеет» заставило было Гарри обнадёженно встрепенуться, но ненадолго.  
  
_«...страшное проклятие, от которого ты умрёшь!»_  
  
Чёртовы пророчества! Похоже, их не удавалось избежать даже принцессам (или оруженосцам, или кому угодно ещё) из волшебных сказок. И почему только самые мрачные пророчества всегда были о младенцах? Что за злостная несправедливость?  
  
А эта шипящая ведьма? Тот-Кто-Не-Заслуживал-Чтобы-О-Нём-Помнили тоже очень любил шипеть. Подобное совпадение было слишком неуютным.  
  
_«В свой шестнадцатый день рождения Принцесса осталась одна в замке, поэтому она отправилась его исследовать...»_  
  
Её оставили одну в собственный день рождения? Что же это за родители такие? Гарри живо представил себе толстого мужчину с большими усами и тощую женщину с узким лошадиным лицом. Получилось очень убедительно.  
  
И почему это Принцесса не успела исследовать свой собственный замок раньше? У нее же были для этого целые годы. Уж конечно, она не могла быть настолько скучной и трусливой, что никогда не облазила всё вокруг, не изучила каждую комнату, каждый коридор, каждую кладовку. Мерлина ради, да ведь её родителями были Король и Королева, так что она могла ходить везде, где только пожелала бы! И ей не нужен был плащ-невидимка, чтобы прятаться от Филча или Снейпа.  
  
Снейпа?  
  
Хм-м. Где там должен был появиться этот принц? А, вот и он:  
  
_«Так получилось, что через сто лет запрещённый лес, ведущий к спящему замку, нашёл один меланхоличный принц с длинными тёмными волосами и эбеновыми глазами...»_  
  
Запрещённый Лес? Ха! Гарри понравилось это название. И автор хорошо описал Принца. Жаль, что не был упомянут большой нос (по крайней мере, Гарри казалось, что Принц должен выглядеть именно так).  
  
Закрыв глаза, Гарри представил себе этого Принца. Он легко вообразил тёмные грустные глаза, длинные волосы (жирные? Ничего, ~~Принцесса~~ Оруженосец с удовольствием поможет ему с их ежедневным мытьём!) и внушительный нос. У Принца даже была хмурая складка между бровей, почти как у Северуса Снейпа (да и у самого Гарри, если быть честным). Улыбнувшись, Гарри открыл глаза, чтобы продолжить чтение.  
  
_«Принц ещё никогда в жизни не видел такой красоты. Вся его грусть и одиночество мигом испарились при первом же взгляде на Спящую Красавицу. Он влюбился так сильно, как только можно было влюбиться...»_  
  
Гарри вздохнул. Каким-то образом меланхолия принца перепрыгнула с книжной страницы прямо на него, а ведь эта книга даже не была магической! Его Принц (точнее, Гарри хотел бы, чтобы это был _его_ Принц) совершенно точно не влюбился в него с первого взгляда. Правда, это было бы весьма нездоровым. И противозаконным. М-да, пожалуй, в этом направлении лучше просто не думать.  
  
_«Принц опустился на одно колено, обхватил ладонями лицо Красавицы и попытался побороть сильнейшее желание прижаться к её губам своими...»_  
  
Лицо (а также разные другие части тела) Гарри охватил жар. И чем только Гермиона думала? Гарри не может читать в своём классе такие эротические истории! Его же уволят!  
  
Его взгляд метнулся на открытую страницу. Цветная иллюстрация изображала Принца, склонившегося над Красавицей. Их губы почти соприкасались. Принц был нарисован в профиль и, хотя его нос был слишком маленьким (интересно, существовали заклинания, чтобы исправлять картинки в книгах?), задница была просто идеальной. Гарри провёл по ней пальцем и облизнул губы.  
  
_«Принцесса продолжала спать, не подозревая, что её судьба вот-вот изменится...»_  
  
— Везучая девица, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
Он прочёл сцену с поцелуем (слишком коротенькую, учитывая весь этот предварительный накал) и пробежался глазами по концовке. Проснулась, восторги, свадьба, счастливы, счастливы, счастливы! Пф-ф-ф. Такое могло быть только в сказках. В реальной жизни Принц вспоминал о существовании Оруженосца, только когда тот совершал какую-то очередную глупость.  
  
Гарри положил раскрытую книгу себе на грудь и скрестил поверх неё руки. У него когда-то была книга, принадлежавшая его Принцу. Та, которую он потерял и которой ему до сих пор не хватало. Гарри снова закрыл глаза и представил, что держит свой исписанный экземпляр «Расширенного курса зельеварения». Так-то лучше.  
  
Его мысли снова вернулись к картинке почти поцелуя в «Спящей Красавице». За исключением носа, в Принце ничего исправлять не нужно было, а вот в Принцессе/Оруженосце… Гарри принялся за воображаемые изменения. Когда он закончил, его пара была просто идеальной. Его Принц чуть было не бросился сразу целовать Оруженосца, но вместо этого Гарри представил себе всю историю с самого начала. Рождение, пророчество, плохие родители, сон… Гарри зевнул и потянулся… прибытие Принца.  
  
Он поёрзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване… спящий Оруженосец, тихий замок, ни одна живая душа не шевельнётся…  
  
Оруженосец узнает, когда прибудет его Принц. Даже если он будет настолько уставшим, что не сможет открыть глаза, даже если проклятие отнимет у него всё остальное, он узнает. И, наверное, изведётся от ожидания, пока Принц будет опускаться на колено у его кровати, борясь со своими желаниями (и зачем, во имя Мерлина, с ними бороться?). В самом деле, им стоило бы просто взять и поцеловаться.  
  
К дракклам проклятия. Гарри всё равно мог сбросить большинство из них. С правильной мотивацией он мог сбросить и это. Его веки слишком отяжелели ото сна, чтобы открыться, а рука, кажется, весила целый стоун*(1 стоун = 6,35 кг), но Гарри всё-таки удалось её поднять. Принц должен опускаться на колено как раз примерно… здесь. Гарри резко выбросил руку, хватая Принца за мантию.  
  
— Мой прекрасный принц… — пробормотал он. А затем одновременно потянул Принца на себя и выпятил губы для поцелуя.  
  
Принц приземлился прямо на него.  
  
— М-м-ф.  
  
Гарри охотно разомкнул губы, но вместо нежного поцелуя получил полный рот ткани.  
  
Ткани? Что?.. Гарри распахнул глаза. Его сонный мозг проснулся с просто-таки ошеломляющей скоростью.  
  
Северус Снейп поднялся на ноги, отряхивая дорожный плащ. Он презрительно покосился на Гарри поверх своего носа (Видишь? Вот каким должен быть правильный нос!).  
  
— Мистер Поттер, даже преподавателям не разрешается трансфигурировать многовековую хогвартскую мебель. Чем вы тут, по-вашему, занимаетесь?  
  
Гарри открыл было рот, но ему на ум не пришло никак подходящих слов. Он пожал плечами.  
  
Снейп сузил глаза.  
  
— И как вы меня назвали?  
  
Гарри поднял книгу и указал на картинку, запоздало вспомнив, что это была та самая страница с почти поцелуем.  
  
Снейп покачал головой.  
  
— Из всех идиотских… — он так и не договорил. Затем он посмотрел на Гарри, словно пытаясь решить какую-то головоломку. — Вы назвали меня своим прекрасным принцем.  
  
— Ну конечно же, нет… Я же не мог вообразить, будто… Нет.  
  
— Назвали, — у Снейпа на лице промелькнуло нечто, что могло быть улыбкой, ухмылкой или гримасой (Гарри трудно было определить наверняка). — Вы воображаете себя Спящей Красавицей, Поттер? И ждёте поцелуя?  
  
— Ну конечно же, нет… Я же не мог вообразить, будто… Ну-у-у, да.  
  
Гарри судорожно сглотнул. Как он мог обвинять Принцессу в бесхребетности, если у него самого не хватало духу рискнуть?  
  
— Если только это будет поцелуй правильного Принца, — он произнёс «Принца» таким тоном, чтобы даже у Снейпа не могло остаться никаких сомнений насчёт того, что Гарри имел в виду.  
  
Чёрная бровь вздёрнулась, и у Снейпа на лице снова промелькнуло то самое выражение, но на этот раз Гарри был уверен, что это была усмешка, ухмылка или улыбка. Что-то в этом роде. Взяв книгу, Снейп покосился на открытую страницу, после чего позволил «Сказкам» упасть на пол. Затем он с некоторым хрустом опустился на одно колено — но, в самом деле, чего ещё можно было ожидать от человека, много дней путешествовавшего верхом на лошади (хотя стоп! Нет! Это ведь Принц из книги сказок путешествовал на лошади).  
  
Обхватив лицо Гарри ладонями, Снейп замер. Должно быть, чтобы убедиться, не последует ли каких-либо возражений. Но в волшебных сказках ~~Принцессы~~ Оруженосцы никогда не возражали. Ни-ког-да.  
  
Гарри обнял Снейпа за шею и потянул к себе. И, прямо перед тем, как их губы соприкоснулись, прошептал: «Давным-давно, в некотором царстве...»  
  
Потому что, всё-таки, все истории, начинающиеся этими строчками, всегда заканчивались словами «и они жили долго и счастливо».  
  
Как и эта история.  
  
~Fin~


End file.
